The present invention is related in general to indoor/outdoor sports equipment, and in particular to a hand steerable scooter having an independent forward portion that is pivotable by choice of a user for steering the scooter as the user stands on the rear portion and travels over a surface. For example, the scooter may be a snow scooter that travels over a groomed and/or non-groomed snow path.
Participation in winter sports is a favorite pastime for many people as they experience downhill and cross-country skiing, ice-skating, playing hockey, ice fishing, and other activities. One such activity that continues to gain significant popularity is snowboarding. Specifically, snowboarding usually occurs on groomed ski slopes where skiers and snowboarders compete for downhill space. A present typical snowboard is constructed as a generally flat, relatively light-weight and smooth polymer board with at least one pocket structure mounted on the top of the board for accommodating the front portion of a booted foot of a user. In operation, the user positions the snowboard at the top of a ski trail, stands on the top of the snowboard with the front portion of one foot in the pocket structure, and thereafter propels and travels down the trail while balancing on the snowboard.
As is apparent from the above description of a usual snowboard, the user thereof must steer the snowboard by shifting body weight and without ski poles or the like as the snowboard travels, many times at high speed, down the ski trail. This situation can be, or become, very difficult for the user to maintain since the user may not have the expertise and/or the ability to favorably enjoy a downhill ride. In view of this snowboard expertise requirement, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a snow scooter that is hand steerable by the onboard user and more user friendly as an enjoyable sport rider.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hand steerable snow scooter that preferably has integral therewith a user-operable brake member. The brake member may be a manual brake member or a mechanical brake member.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hand steerable snow scooter whose steerability preferably is accomplished with a handlebar type of direction controller.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a powered (e.g., battery-powered) hand steerable snow scooter.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.